


Time Does Not Heal All Wounds

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bondage, Cages, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Depressed Inuyasha, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Hurt Inuyasha, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Scared Inuyasha, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Time Travel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Inuyasha went missing over six months ago, and his friends are trying desperately to find him. Then out of the blue, Sesshomaru comes to the village with a very injured, changed Inuyasha on his shoulders. As time goes by in Inuyasha's recovery, Kagome and the rest of his friends that much had been done to the half demon, both mentally and physically. The only person he seems to open up is the one demon that holds the biggest grudge with him, his half brother and full demon Sesshomaru.





	Time Does Not Heal All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems like I'm posting a bunch of new stories, and still have old ones to update. All works are being updated, but they are taking time and having writer's block is not fun. This story will be dark, so if you don't like what's tagged, then don't read.

His ears twitched, for there seemed to be more noise than normal outside the sealed door. Inuyasha had given up hope that anyone was going to find him. The room had been his home for a while, and he did not know how long he had been prisoner there. Besides, who would want to save him after everything he had been forced to do. He didn’t want to wake, for sleep was a luxury that he did not get often. His naked body was sore from the abuse he had been forced to endure hours before, and he didn’t want to move. Slowly, Inuyasha forced his eyes opened, listening to the sounds outside his door. The chains rattled as he slowly sat up on the bed, and he hated that they were enchanted and marked to keep his powers at bay. Inuyasha just watched the door, fearing that the demon hunters had lied, and that he was going to be used again. He flinched as he thought about all the men that have used him. _I just want to rest._ Inuyasha hated that he couldn’t stop his body from shaking, but he feared the pain that would follow. He could feel the magic in the chains, keeping his body from healing. Again, his ears twitched, and he heard more commotion outside the door.

            The door shattered opened, and it took all Inuyasha’s strength to block the splinters from getting on his body. His eyes watched as one of the hunters were thrown into the room, and he wondered what was going on. Then another figure entered the room, and he felt his heart skip a beat. There was no way the person entering the room was who he thought it was. “Se…Se…Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha whispered. All the strength he had left him, and he quickly lost consciousness.

            Sesshomaru stared at his unconscious brother, and then his eyes traveled to the scared hunter. “Release him from those chains.” He just watched as the hunter backed away and shook his head. “I am not a patient demon. Now release him from those chains.” Again, he watched the hunter shook his head no, and Seesshomaru was losing his patience with the hunter. He quickly moved before the hunter could blink, and raised his hand, already letting his poison claws show.

            “You kill me, then there will be no one to take the chains off.” The hunter laughed. Sesshomaru tightly held the hunter’s shirt. “Kill me, and that sex toy over there will remain a prisoner.”

            “How dare you say that Lord Sesshomaru cannot kill you.” Jaken quickly spoke up. “Lord Sesshomaru is a strong and powerful demon! You should be jumping at the chance to serve him!”

            “He’s my brother.” Sesshomaru hissed out. He did not lower his hand, and watched the fear go through the hunter’s eyes. He didn’t even care that Jaken had spoken, for he had one mission in mind. “You are right I cannot kill you. But, you have family that I can take prisoner, torture, and then kill in front of your eyes until you release Inuyasha from those chains.”

            The hunter laughed, and Sesshomaru was losing his patience. He lifted the hunter off the ground, and began to sink his nails in the hunter’s neck. “I have no family, no one for you to torture.”

            “M’ Lord Sesshomaru.” Jaken quickly spoke. Shesshomaru looked at the little green imp, wishing that he would stop talking at times. “He lies m’ lord. I found proof that he has a secret lover with child. I can go fetch them for you Lord Sesshomaru, and bring them to you.”

            “That sounds like a grand idea Jaken.” Sesshomaru spoke. “Bring them here and let this pathetic watch as I slowly torture and kill them.” He watched as Jaken quickly began to run out of the door. “You’ve got ten seconds before I tell Jaken to finish collecting this lover and child of yours. Release my brother from those chains, or watch those you love suffer greatly then die.”

            Sesshomaru watched as the hunter began to cry and he let out a sigh. He knew that threatening those the hunter loved would make the hunter do as he commanded. “Please! Don’t bring them into this! I…I will release the sex toy…” A sharp smack echoed throughout the room, and the hunter grabbed his face.

            “He is not a sex toy.” Sesshomaru hissed. “He is my brother, Inuyasha. Now release him from those horrid spell chains.” He released the hunter’s neck and watched as the mess of a human fell to the ground. “Jaken. Wait a few seconds. If this hunter does not release Inuyasha in that time frame, then go fetch the lover and child.” Sesshomaru watched as the hunter moved closer to Inuyasha, and he got right behind him. “No tricks. Or those you care about will be here, and they will die painfully.”

            Sesshomaru watched as the hunter began to move his hands and watched the symbols on the chains begin to glow. He watched as one by one, the chains around his wrists, ankles, and finally his neck release. “Very good.” Sesshomaru moved quicker than the hunter could see, and raised his hand. “Poison blades.” The attack was spoken so methodically that the hunter didn’t have time to prepare. He felt his hand go through the hunter, poisoning and killing him in one blow. “Jaken. Go find Inuyasha’s things and Tessaiga.”

            “Y…yes m’ lord!” Jaken quickly spoke. He ran out of the room, not wanting to anger his master.

            “Useless.” Sesshomaru whispered. He turned around to face his brother, and couldn’t help but feel sorry for his brother. The various cuts and bruises he saw on his brother made his stomach churn. Sesshomaru knew that even for a half breed like Inuyasha should not have been taking. The marks were deep, and Sesshomaru knew that the chains that had restrained his brother, also prevented Inuyasha from healing properly. He walked to his brother, and gently pushed Inuyasha’s silver hair to the side. There was no brotherly love between them, but he knew that no demon, half or not, deserved the fate that Inuyasha has been forced to endure. He went to lift his brother, when something caught his eye. It was silver, and Sesshomaru went to explore further. Anger ran through him as he saw that whatever the silver object was, was shoved in Inuyasha’s hole. Sesshomaru tightly gripped the device, and in one swift action, pulled the device out. The only reaction he got from Inuyasha was a small whimper. He watched as a red and white mixture slowly leaked out of his brother. Anger boiled in him, and he would kill the hunters again, if he didn’t already kill a good number of them already. “Let’s get you out of here.” He grabbed Inuyasha and lifted him over his shoulder’s, ignoring the whimpers and groans that Inuyasha was making.

            Sesshomaru walked out of the room and began walking down the hallway that he had come from. He knew that behind the other doors that there were probably more demons, but they were not the reasons he was there. His brother was the only reason he was there, and he did not intend to help others. _It is sad that demons are like this, but they are not my concern._ Sesshomaru adjusted Inuyasha on his shoulders, ignoring the small whimper’s coming from his brother’s mouth. The sound of footsteps caused him to turn around, and watched as Jaken came rushing to him.

            “I am here m’ lord!” Jaken shouted. He ran until he was standing in front of Sesshomaru, and he presented the items he found. “I found all of Inuyasha’s clothing and even the Tessaiga m’ Lord Sesshomaru!”

            Sesshomaru looked over the items, and decided against getting Inuyasha dressed. They had to leave, and time was against them. “Good work Jaken. Now let us leave this place and return home” He turned away from Jaken and continued to make his way towards the exit. Sesshomaru did not listen as Jaken yelled that he was coming, nor the plea to wait for him.

            He exited the building and studied his surroundings. There was something about modern day Japan that he did not like, and the fact that Inuyasha was hidden right under Kagome’s noise angered him. _She should’ve been able to sense that this was where Inuyasha was being held._ His eyes scanned the landscape, and he could sense the wards that were hiding this place, so he could not entirely blame the young maiden that Inuyasha traveled with. Sesshomaru adjusted his brother on his body and leapt into the air. His hearing could pick up that Jaken was not far behind him, and he ignored the groans coming from Inuyasha. “I do apologize Inuyasha, but I made a deal with someone to find you and bring you back safe and sound. Though I am not sure how they will react to you being in this condition.”

            Finally, their journey ended and he was staring at the Higurashi Wellhouse. It was the door way to get him, Inuyasha, and Jaken back home. “Let’s go Jaken.” He spoke once the imp was huffing and puffing by his leg. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and stared at the well, still not understanding how it acted as the doorway between the past and present. Without thinking twice, he jumped into the well, ignoring Jaken’s calls to wait for him. Everything changed around them, he watched the portal allow him passage way from modern times, and slowly it faded, and his feet hit the ground.

            “I…I will never…get use to that m’ Lord Sesshomaru.” Jarken panted out. Sesshomaru ignored what the little imp was saying, and quickly jumped out of the well.

            “Now to get you where you need to be for help, little brother.” Sesshomaru spoke. He didn’t wait before he took off in the direction of a village. In that village, he knew that two people were waiting for him, more specifically, they were the return of Inuyasha. He couldn’t believe that he risked so much for the little brother he despised so much, but he made a promise to someone. Sesshomaru did not understand how one little girl could affect him so, but she did. Rin was the one person he did not want to be upset, and he promised that he would find Inuyasha and bring him back to Kagome. The village came in sight, and he watched the villagers start to panic, and he couldn’t help but laugh. _Can’t they see I come here in peace or are they just as pathetic as those demon hunters in modern times?_ He ignored the bells warning, and continued to walk towards the village. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was there, for she was not in her time period, which meant that she was here. He felt the shard of the jewel he took from Kagome in his pocket, and knew that he would be returning it. _I promised Rin I would only borrow the jewel to find Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru looked up from his thoughts and saw that Kagome and Kaede looking at him. “I found Inuyasha, and I am here to return him to you.”

            He watched as Kagome and Kaede came rushing towards him, and he was a little surprised that the elder Kaede could move so fast. Sesshomaru knew they were speaking to him, but they quickly stopped once they saw Inuyasha and the state he was in. He continued to carry his brother to Kaede’s hut, and once inside he laid his brother down on a mat, ignore the pained sounds coming from Inuyasha. A blanket was lying nearby, and he quickly grabbed it, and covered his brothers naked, trembling body with it. “He is sick and need help, in more ways than one. I trust you two with this task.” His eyes traveled to where Jargen was panting heavily at the entrance to the hut, and he saw that the imp still had Inuyasha’s belongings. “Jaken. Hand Kagome Inuyasha’s belongings and Tessaiga as well. We leave immediately.” Sesshomaru turned, ignoring the protests coming from Jaken as he handed off Inuyasha’s things to Kagome. He walked out of the hut and began to exit the village. He knew that Jaken was right behind him, and they started their journey to where Rin was.

            “Sesshomaru!” Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Kagome was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He knew what she was going to say, and he did not wish to hear anything. He couldn’t speak fast enough. “Thank you. Thank you for finding Inuyasha and bringing him home.”

            “He was in your time period. I should not have to have found him. You should have done that.” Sesshomaru spoke. He knew that he struck a nerve in the girl, just by the look in her eyes, but he needed to say it. “Let’s be on our way Jaken.” With that he turned heel, and both he and Jaken left.


End file.
